


Unravel Me

by EmpressOfTheFlame



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfTheFlame/pseuds/EmpressOfTheFlame
Summary: A few stories from an imagines blog on Tumblr.[Reader x Various]





	1. Terror (Kaneki Ken)

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are pretty old but I wanted a place to have them where other people could enjoy them!  
> (This first one is pre-torture Kaneki)

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

“You scare pretty easily then, Ken.” Kaneki pouts and looks down as you have a laugh at his expense, not something he wasn’t unused to. He begins to fiddle with his fingers nervously, wondering if you had realized that he had basically lain his heart bare to you and all you had done was laugh at him. It was a very Hide move, he had to admit, and you were almost exactly like his best friend in many ways (it seemed like he did have a particular type of person he was naturally attracted to).

“I love you very much, too, Ken.” You grab his hands just before his thoughts grow too negative, knowing exactly how your boyfriend would process your defense mechanism of laughing at things that made you feel nervous. “Don’t feel like you’re alone in being terrified, either. I’m terrified, too. But we’ve always worked through things together, haven’t we?”

“We have.”

“Well, we can work through this too. Together. Can I be bold enough to say forever, or will that make you too embarrassed?” His pout shows you that he’s back in his comfort zone, meaning you can tease him again for how he had broached the subject and first admitted his love for you. “You’re so good at making things awkward, Ken~! I can’t wait to tell Hide.”

“D-Don’t!”


	2. Jealous (Yomo Renji)

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Yomo’s eyes widened and he whips his head in the other direction, glaring at nothing in particular as you eye him curiously. You didn’t expect to get a further response from him, but his actions told you enough about his apparent jealousy, and the fact that he couldn’t possibly resist you and your natural charm.

“Don’t worry! You’re the only one for me, Yomo.” You hook your arm with his, smiling when he pulls you closer to him.

“Good.”

“I knew you were jealous!”


	3. Stay (Hideyoshi Nagachika)

“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

Hide had always had a way with words, and always knew what you needed to hear the most. You knew of his observational skills but you didn’t realize you had been acting any different, having tried hard not to worry him as you kept up your mask of happiness.

But Hide always knew.

He strokes your face with his thumb, your cheek cupped in the palm of his hand as his warmth spreads through your entire body. You still felt hopeless, beyond a doubt, with little to no faith in yourself, but something about Hide’s love for you helped you feel just a little bit stronger. It made you feel like you could overcome your problems, just because you knew he wouldn’t lie to you.

“Stay.” You mumble, turning to kiss the palm of his hand.

“Always.”


	4. Wish (Uta)

“I wish I could hate you.”

“You never will.” Uta responds simply, turning to face you with an eerie smile on his face. You don’t respond to his clear taunt, knowing that you’ll only cause yourself more pain in the long run if you discuss anymore romantic feelings. You divert your eyes from his and can only think of how much you wish you had stayed home that day.

On how you wished you’d never moved her, and met him.

How you wished you never feel for his charms.

Your life felt so overwhelmingly full of regrets that you became ashamed; you had loved Uta, hadn’t you? With your entire heart? In all likelihood, you were still very much in love with him, and in complete denial despite knowing who he is and his role in the chaos between the CCG and innocent Ghouls. You knew too much to ever move on from him and live your life normally again.

“You only have two choices.” Uta is still smiling. “You can come with me, or I can eat you. At least that way… we’ll always be together.”

“I’ll join you.” You mutter under your breath, unhappy that the thought of leaving him actually tugged on your heartstrings. But he had always been good at that, tugging and tugging and tugging until it felt like you may snap. “Maybe the longer we’re together, I’ll learn to hate you. And then I can die in peace.”

“You will never die in peace.” His voice is back to being monotone.  
He was a son of a bitch, a murderer, a manipulator, a true bringer of despair…

And he was right.

You would never die in peace.


End file.
